AT-S Proximity Mine
AT-S Proximity Mines are set charges that detonate upon detection of hostile motion within a close radius, and are found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' In F.E.A.R., the Point Man can carry a total of five AT-S mines. A thrown charge, the AT-S will bounce and slide across a flat surface until it comes to a natural stop, at which point it will adhere to the ground and become unmovable. While in this state, a strobe light will blink continuously with different color relative to whoever set the charge, being green in color if viewed by a friendly entity, and red if seen by a hostile. In multiplayer, the light appears blue to the person who deployed it. The AT-S will remain in this state until an enemy strays within its radius; the mine will then elevate itself a few feet off the ground and detonate within seconds, causing massive damage to all enemies within the explosion's affective radius of several feet. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate, the light produced by a friendly AT-S is blue, not green, and can be picked back up after it's deployed. In all other respects, the device works the same as in the original game. Tactics * The AT-S is excellent for ambushes and area denial; by being placed in chokepoints, it cuts short any enemy flanking maneuvers. * Against mechanized enemies or Heavy Armors of all kinds, the AT-S is handy, as the player does not need to expose himself to inflict damage and these foes are more likely to survive a single encounter and outdamaging the player, forcing a retreat. * It is possible to use the AT-S aggressively, but a shorter throw distance and very little rolling/sliding potential make it more difficult to master than the N6A3 fragmentation grenade. Still, with practice, the AT-S can be employed as another type of impact grenade with increased effectiveness thanks to its higher damage potential. * The only way an AT-S can be reliably disabled after set and blinking is by dealing damage to it, detonating it. This acts as a safe disposal feature for a player that spots a hostile AT-S. * Should the player trigger an AT-S, they must use Slow-Mo to retreat quickly to take the least damage possible * The explosion of an AT-S will alert any enemies in the area. * The AT-S can be triggered by Replica Assassins and hostile Shades, allowing the user to control their hit-and-run tactics. However, it will not react to Nightmares. * In the base game'' and ''Perseus Mandate, the AT-S can be retrieved after armed (this attribute is also present in F.E.A.R. in some fanmade patches for OS compatibility). Trivia *The AT-S detonation mechanism is akin to the ones used by actual bounding mines, which are known to launch themselves vertically within a height from three to four feet in the air before dispersing shrapnel at waist height of an average human. The AT-S, on the other hand, launches itself to head height. Also, unlike real bounding mines, the AT-S does not need to be planted to work, just thrown. *The AT-S Proximity Mine is one of the weapons in F.E.A.R. and its expansions which has no manufacturer info within the games. es:Mina_fear_1 ru:Наземная мина AT-S Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons